1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a room humidifier that can be operatively connected to an existing supply line of potable water; and operatively connected to the supply and return lines of either a room hot water radiator, a room steam radiator, a room baseboard convector, or remotely to the supply and return lines of a hot water boiler or steam boiler.
2. Background
Human comfort is affected by the relative humidity in a room, also defined as the quantity of water vapor or moisture-laden air in such room. During cold weather, the air in a heated building is very dry and correspondingly the relative humidity is far too low, and consequently the health and comfort of the human occupants are affected by such low humidity. The problem of the art to which this invention apertains is the need for a room humidifier, described under "Technical Field" whereby a human occupant can control the relative humidity in a room so that the room is comfortable for all room occupants and their health is not affected.